A Moment Behind a Picture Frame
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Zel contemplates his feelings while looking at a picture


Hi Hi  
  
I was cleaning up my old computer ^.^ and I found this on there I forgot that I even wrote it but now I'm putting it up I hope that you like it. Oh and I am working on my other stuff and there will be an update soon so don't worry hehehe but if you are worried reviews would help.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
The house was unusually quite The silence of his soundings made Zelgadiss feel oddly alone. Sighing he made his was to the bed room on the second floor the sun was pouring in the window pooling around a silver picture frame that was sitting on the night stand next to the bed. Sitting down on the plushy covers he picked up the frame cradling it in his hands for a few seconds. The picture was that of a smiling couple one of them a girl with flowing red hair and the other was himself. Strange he looked so happy with her. With a frown he wondered were she was at now what she was doing. Letting his fingers trail longingly over the glass, almost as if the picture would be able to feel his tender caress.  
  
Was she thinking of him?  
  
The picture had been taken a little over a year before and he smiled thinking of how she had dragged him to an amusement park him Zelgadiss Graywars at an amusement park. It's funny really how much one person can change your life.  
  
He could remember clearly the first time that he had met her the first time that Lina Inverse had came into his life. He hadn't really enjoyed people for some reason in fact he was what some people joked to be the anti social poster boy.  
  
He had been sitting in the library like always. After all when classes were over there was nothing else for him to do so he lost himself in a book. Hearing the chair next to him scrape out and some one sit down he was ripped out of the fictional world and thrown into reality which was a place that he liked to avoid with all cost. Shaking himself a little he saw that it was a woman that had sat down next to him and extremely cute one on first glance but the more he had looked at her the more beautiful she had become and that was a disturbing thought for one such as himself. And so with his self defenses kicking in he had not so politely told the young woman next to him to leave. Little did he know that telling Lina inverse what to do was not the smartest thing to do. Her crimson eyes narrowed a little at his words but she had just smiled at him saying that it was not healthy to be so antisocial. And so the onslaught had begun tearing his regular routine to shreds everyday he tried to carry on with his normal schedule but everyday the perky red head would be there to send his little world into chaos and the sad thing was that after a while he started to look forward to her being there.  
  
Looking down at the picture he focused how his arms were around Lina's slim waist and that her hands where resting lightly on top of his. Oh how it had felt to hold her how it had made him so giddy. No one made him feel like Lina had made him feel and he knew that no one else could every make him happy.  
  
But things had not always been so happy one day Lina had just stopped coming to see him in the library but that didn't stop him from waiting he would go everyday with his book and wait. Thought he would tell himself that he went because it was a quite place to read though he never did get any reading done, instead he would sit there and wait he would hold his book in his hands glancing down at it from time to time but never really absorbing anything. Oh how his heart had ached. She had just abandoned him just like that. It was then that he had realized that she had turned him from the Anti Social poster boy to a love sick fool. And now that he knew what it was like to need someone he was never going back and oh how he hated her for it. After all things had been just fine before she had come a long to play her little game. And that's what it had been. He was sure of it, she had just been playing him for the fool that he was. But deep down he was afraid that he was the one that had pushed her away.  
  
Sitting the picture back in it's place he got up to leave the room pausing in the door way he turned back to cross the room and pick up the delicate silver frame once again this time crossing the room and sitting in a chair that was facing the large windows. ' Allowing his fingers to trail over the frame once more he smiled. 'A happy moment caught in time held behind this fragile frame he thought and in this picture he saw his life and it was filled with Lina and oh how he missed her. He should have never let her go he should have fallowed her to the ends of the earth before he let her out of his sight. Because a moment behind glass wasn't enough for him.  
  
"Oh Lina I miss you so much."  
  
Suddenly he felt arms snake around his shoulders before he could say anything he was interrupted.  
  
"Really you miss me I've only been gone half and hour Zel."  
  
With a smile he tilted his head back to look at his lovely wife who was gazing down at him with a smile that made the room feel warmer. Reaching up he pulled her over the arm of the chair and onto his lap hearing her laugh just a little.  
  
"I missed you too." he heard her voice say lightly against his ear before she buried her head in his neck. "Is Lizzie still asleep?" Lina asked  
  
"Yes she is." Zel said claiming Lina's lips with his own after all when there was a tree month old in the house there was hardly enough hours in the day to get every thing done so why waste it.  
  
Drawing back a little he let his forehead rest against Lina's. "Next time you go to the store I'm going with you."  
  
"Ok." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck. With a smile he pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of having Lina so close.  
  
In the next room a little baby with lavender hair and maroon eyes smiles in her sleep.  
  
The end ^.^  
  
Click the button and tell me what you think. I know it's just short fluff but hey I like it. 


End file.
